The present invention relates to a glass board and, more particularly, to a mother glass board used to produce a plurality of liquid crystal panels.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mother glass board 10 used to construct one or more liquid crystal panels comprise a substrate 101, a plurality of liquid crystal panel portions 102a-102d disposed on the substrate 101, and a plurality of patterns 103. The substrate 101 is a large, single plate of glass. The liquid crystal panel portions 102a-102d comprise a panel portion with pixel drive elements or a drive element panel portion, and a panel portion with black matrices, or a black matrix panel portion. The patterns 103 are fabricated of a metallic film formed on the substrate 101 and are located on a portion or area of the substrate 101 other than a portion or area of the substrate 101 where the liquid crystal panel portions 102a-102d are located. The patterns 103 include an alignment mark for various masks and an identifier mark used by various devices in the liquid crystal panel production process. An orientation film 104 is provided over each of the liquid crystal panel portions 102a-102d.
The process of producing the liquid crystal panel portions 102a-102d includes an orientation film rubbing step. In the rubbing step, a surface of the orientation film 104 is rubbed with a rubbing roll 105, which rotates in the direction indicated by the arrow A (FIG. 1). The rubbing roll comprises cloth or similar material. Since the patterns 103 project from the substrate 101, a trace of the patterns 103 is formed on the surface of the rubbing roll 105. Thus, when rubbing the surface of the orientation film 104 with the rubbing roll 105 (having a trace of the patterns 103 thereon), the trace causes a stripe 104a to be formed on the orientation film 104. The stripe 104a causes problems during the remainder of the liquid crystal panel production process, which makes it difficult to produce liquid crystal panels capable of displaying high quality pictures or images.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mother glass board for fabricating high quality liquid crystal panels.